the meaning of family
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Severus saves a two year old harry and from the Dursley and raises him at Hogwarts watch as Harry grows up and has his school years with a loving father and souronded by many Aunts and Uncles. the M is just to be on the safe side nothing bad
1. why me

I do not own Harry Potter

Severus Snape stood outside the door of number four privet drive he couldn't belive he was doing this what in Dumbledor's soggy brain made the old bat brain think that he would want to come and check on the Potter brat. She had died becuse of him if he had never been born she would never had died.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door. It was opened by a pompus looking overwaight man. "What" He snapped as he took in Severus's clothing.

"I have came to check on Harry Potter." He sneered as if he had a bad in his mouth.

" I don't think so" Growled Vernon.

Severus thought that this was getting quit tedious he gave a quick flick of his wand and moved the large man out of the door way he walked through looking around the room. "Were is he I would like to get out of here as fast as I can I have more importent things to do today then this.

Vernon his face red just pointed towards the cupboard sputtering.

Severus moved the cupboard and bent down to open it it was tight fight. He looked around and what he saw made his usually pale face go red. There set a young boy of no more then two in a dirty dipear and nothing else he went over and stopped down to pick the young boy how flinched back as Severus tried to get near him.

Severus could tell by the lighting bolt scar, messy black hair and striking green eyes her eyes that this was young Harry Potter he turned around in the small cupboard an almost impossiable feat. He started to stalk near Vernon Dursley his wand raised.

"Now you put that bloody thing down." Vernon screamed his face turning a brilant purple shade. It was just then that Severus noticed the woman holding a young boy in the door way one look at the woman told him everything that he needed to know Petunia Evans Dursley. He hated her on princable.

From the doorway she screeched "You put that wand down I never want to see another one of those in my life He lifted it higher and then pointed it to her. She coward in the door way and shilded her soon with her small frame. He shot a quick body binding spell and then an oblivate on both of them. The body bind would wear off in a few hours and the Oblivate would make sure they didn't remember anything about the wizarding world.

He went over and picked up the dirty yet placid child he didn't know what to do with him its not like he wanted the little brat but he certianly wasn't going to leave him with these people.

Holding the child as far away of him as possiable. He quickly appered to the gravel drive that led up to Hogwarts he walked through the gate and went immiditly to Dumbledore's office.

When Albus saw who his Potions master was holding he jumed out of his seat as fast as he could "Severus I said check on him not kidnap him they are to totally diffrent words."

"Sir He was living in a cupboard his dipear dosn't look like its been changed in a week and he has no other clothing on I call this abuse and a good cause for kidnapping oh and by the way I body binded the Dursley only temporalry of course and then oblivated there memory of anything to do with the wizarding world."

Albus just stared at him "I didn't think you cared one way or the other if the boy died."

"If he died Her sacrafice would be a waste" He spate glaring at the child in his arms though Albus could see some warmth creeping into the cold Potion masters eyes.

"Well I guess your in control of him Severus there is no one else to take him in unless you want him sent back to his aunts or an ophange." Now Albus new he would never do this but he also know that his potions master had a soft heart under that cold extiore and he know if anyone would be able to help it would be the young child now staring at him.

"Fine" Severus snapped not happy about the turn of events he stalked out of the door and quickly went to the the hospital wing and Madame Pompfrey. For reason's unknow the more Severus held Harry the closer he held the messy child until by the time they made it to the hospital wing he held hm tightly in his arms.

To say that Poppy was suprised at what entered her hospital wing was an understament "Severus what are you doing with a child" she asked her eyes bugging out at him.

"Just check him out Poppy" he said thrusting Harry at the Hospital madam for some reason the moment Harry left his arms he felt empty in side.

One look at the child told Poppy who the child was "How did you get Harry Potter" she demanded sure that something siniser was going on.

"Albus asked me to check on him when I got there I found him in this state so I took him out of his aunt and uncle's care and Dumbledore said I had to take care of him so if you could just check him out.

Poppy quickly checked the young boy. "Well aside from a few bruises and bumps and being undernurished I think with the proper care and love he will make a full recovery.

"Well good" said Severus gruffly though he was seacretly releaved there was something about the young boy that got to him. Poppy gave him some clothes to put on Harry and as he gently placed the clothes on the small he couldn't help looking at the sweet face of the child in front of him and realizing that he was not James Potter.

He put Harry down that night in a crib across from his bed. In the middle of the night he woke up to crying he went over and peered over the railing of the crib he watched the young toddler thrash around in his sleep he quickly scooped him up and conjured a rocking chair. He sat down and held the thrashing child gently in his arms. As he rocked Harry and watched as his face relaxed back into a restful sleep he relized that no matter how hard he tried he would love this chid till his dieing breath and not just becuse he was her son. Becuse there was something about the little boy in his arms that pulled him to him. He relized that it wished and hoped Dumbledore would allow him to play the role of father in young Harry's life. and as he thought these thoughts it was if a part of him that had died came back to life he had some in his life now how he could love and how would love him back. he sighed as Harry snuggled in to him he gently kissed the childs forhead before placing him back in his crib. Severus snape went to bed with a smile on his face that night.

A/N what do you think I know not my usual story but I felt compelled to write it don't worry none of my other story will be abandoned they will all be updated at least once a day this will be a novel please review.


	2. DA

I don't Harry Potter

Harry woke up the next day fussy Severus quickly packed a bag for him and walked into the potions lab he had no were else to take the young child and he had to be in class this one child might have gotten past his defences but he wasn't going to let his potions classes get away with anything excpecilly those stoody think there better then everyone else Gryffindor's.

He sat him in a playpen and put a charm around it so he couldn't hurt him self Harry looked up at the strange man that had saved him and gave him a baby smile.

When Severus smiled back the students that were in his room almost fell over dead they were so shocked.

"What are you looking at" snapped snape putting the fear of god back into his class and causing them to sit up straighter in there seats. He went around snipping at the students and taking points from all the Gryffindors hoping to make them cry.

By the end of the day he had been able to make three first years cry and in Severus Snapes book that was a good day and a bonus of having Harry around was when ever a student stared at the child opened mouthed at seeing the boy who lived Severus got to yell at him. He had feed Harry a quick lunch of mashed bannana's in between marking his papers he wasn't sure if this twas the thing to feed a two year old but then how the hell was he soupose to know what to feed him.

By dinner time he had finished marking all his papers grabbed Harry and took him down to the great hall hopefully one of the other teachers would know what he should eat. he sat down at the head table and sat Harry on his lap. He leaned over to Minerva who was on his left.

"Do you have any ideal what I should feed him"

McGonagall looked over at Severus sprised at the question. She took the child from Severus lap and sat him in her own " hi Harry I'm Minerva but you can call me Aunt Minnie". t

he child looked at her calmly before saying " an Min"

"Close enough she laughed well giving him small bits of food that would be easy for him to swollow"

He started to fuss and reach towords Severus "Da" he cried out.

The whole great Hall went silant at that one word out of the young boy. All the students stoped eating and all the teachers watched and waited with baited breath.

When Harry had called him da Severus's face had frozen then watched as the boy reached out for him need shining in his eyes a need he know he shared with the young boy.

"Come here Harry" He took the child from Minerva and sat him on his lap and the whole hall watched as the evil potions master held the small child in his lap and talked to him as he ate. Albus just look at the picture in front of him and his eyes started to twinkle even more then usual his plan was working Harry was now safe and Severus would have someone to care for. Albus had never known that Harry was being abused at the Dursley's but when he had found out he had known that Severus was the perfect person to take care of him.

That night as Severus tucked Harry into bed and kissed his forhead he promised him self he would file the adoption papers as soon as possiable becuse if Harry wanted him to be his da then he would be.

A/N thanks to the reviewers chapters will be shots as there will be alot all the way to his seventh year please review it is appricated.


	3. It offical

I don't own Harry Potter

The next day Severus went staight to Albus's office Albus looked up when Severus enter the room "Ah Severus What have you done with young Harry this morning" I left him with Filius who was showing his class the giggling charm and thought it would be good t use on Harry."

"Ah I see well is there something I can help yo with Severus."

"Yes sir there is I was wondering if you would come to the ministry of magic with me and help me get cusdity of Harry."

"This" said Albus jumping out of his chair "is the best thing I've heard in a long time." He lit his floo and called out Minersty of Magic Adoption agancy. He stepped into the floo and was gone in a second. Severus blinked then grabbed some floo powder and called out the destination.

When he got to the Department he looked around and saw Dumbledor talking to a woman at the front desk. Albus came over to Severus "Well with your background as a deatheater and this being Harry Potter we are going to have to convean the Wizamagot.

Severus groaned he know he would never get Harry now "Albus you know they will never allow me custody of Harry."

"Ah but my friend you forget how has the final say in these cases the chief Wizamogot that would be me" he gave him a small smile and led him into a chamber were a bunch of wizards were convened. Albus sat on his own bench and picked up his hammer.

He pounded it down on the table " I here by call this meeting of the Wizamagot into session in the case of Severus Tobias Snape adopting Harry James Potter. are there any objections to this."

An elderly wizard stood up. " Albus he is a know death eater I don't care if you say he has reformed we can't put the boy who lived the savior of the Wizarding world in his custody that is ludacrist."  
"Thank you for your imput Bangles" said Dumbledore giving the man a dismisave wave. I would like to call upon my self to give tesemony on behave of Mr. Snape and then I think there is something you might want to see." Dumbledore got up and went over to the witness seat " I have know Severus Snape since he was in school and yes he chose the wrong path but I trust him with my life and I trust him with Harry's life and that is all I have to say on the subject Dumbledore then got up and desapeered to the bewilderment of the panel. Appered a minuet later he was holding baby Harry in his arms.

When Harry saw Severus he reached out his arms. "Da" he implored trying to reach Severus Severus went to the child and picked the him up the panel watched as Severus went from the cold hearted man they all knew to well if not warm at lest minamally happy.

"Can I now have a vote on how thinks Severus should be allowed to adopt Harry." Dumbledor's voice thundered through the room.

All but a few hands raised. "Then I now declare the legal Adoption of Harry James Potter by Severus Tobias Snape to offical congragulations Mr. Snape."

"Thank you sir" said Snape trying to keep his alof features but failing misserbly He now had someone to care for and as far as he was concerned this was the best day of his life.

A/N I know really short chapter but please review and thanks to everyone


	4. Remus finds out

I do not own Harry Potter

Remus Lupin was sitting at his coffe table when he noticed an owl flying towards the window it flow throw and landed on the table Remus untied the newpaper that was attached to its leg and put a knut in the poch that was there the owl flew off and he unfurlled the paper he had just taken a dink of the coffe that was sitting in front of him.

The bold headline on the front page caused him to cough and spit his coffe across the table the paper read.

Severus Snape adopts Harry Potter

Severus Snape potions master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was granted full custody of Harry James Potter yesterday at a speacily convened meeting of the wizamagot were it was said that Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of said same school helped him gain custody by taking the stand for him and then Bringing Harry into the courtroom. Harry seems to regard Severus as his father if what I heard from on of the board members is true and Harry held his arms out to Severus and called him Da we have learned that Mr. Snape saved Harry from abusive relitives. Some may find this arrangment hard to belive as it is well known that Severus Snape and James Potter hated each other but I asure you the story is completly true.

Remus crummpled the paper in his fist grabbed some floo powder of his mantal and throw it into the fire place calling out "Hogwarts School headmasters office." He stummbled out of the fire place and Albus looked up at hi.

"Well Hello Remus to what do I own the pleasure of this visit"

Remus rushed to the desk and slapped the crummpled paper on top of it "What the hell is the meaning of this" he demanded jabbing his finger at the articel."

"Remus" Albus sighed Severus loves that little boy more then I've every seen him love anyone in his life and that includes Lily Evens Potter."

"How could you James would be spinning in his grave right now if he know that his son was in the care of that greasy git."

Albus just shook his head got up from his desk and throw some floo powder into his fire place he stuck his head in calling out the dungons."

''Headmaster what can I do for you" asked a Harrased Snape he couldn't seem to get Harry to stop crying.

"Severus can you please come up to my office and bring Harry with you please.

"Of course headmaster."

As soon as Dumbledor's head was out of the fire Severus turned his attention back to Harry "Come on please stop crying for Daddy" He tickled the child and then started to make funny faces now this is something Severus Snape would never be caught doing normally but he was desprit. At the strange looks his father was making. Harry started to giggle at reached out to his father.

Severus was just glad that he had stopped crying "come on kiddo lets go see what Grandpa Albus wants huh"

When Severus made it into the Headmasters office and noticed who was there. "What do you want" his face instintly went back into the scowl that eveyone expected of him.

" I came to check on Harry" He snapped taken aback by the sight he had seen when Severus had came in holding Harry. Severus put Harry down and he slowly toddled to Remus looking up at him "Onny" said a babbling Harry.

Remus picked the child up not beliving that he acutually remembered him.

"Remus put Harry down so we can have a meeting between the three of us" suggested Albus. Remus sat Harry down on the floor and took a seat across from Albus Severus taking the other seat.

They had been having an intense discussion for about an hour and had forgotten to look after Harry when they all heard loud screaming they looked around and saw Harry sitting on the floor Clutching his forehead. Severus was out of the seat in a minuet and scooped Harry up "What happened" he pulled Harry's hands away from his forehead and looked at the angry red mark there it was obvious that he had hit his head on the edge of the table. Severus looked panicked as he rushed out of the room Remus and Albus on his heels.

He rushed into the hospital wing "Poppy get out here" he shouted in the voice that scared all his students.

"What is the meaning of this" she asked as she bussled out of her office she took one look at the scean infront of her and grabbed Harry out of Severus's arms.

She quickly scanned the little boy "Well he has a slight concustion but besides that he should be fine" she said giving him a potion to help with the concusion. " He will probley sleep now" she told the three men in front of her. Harry slipped off to sleep and Severus sat down beside the bed taking hold of Harrys little hand and letting silant tears slip from his eyes he had been so scared when He had heard Harry scream. He had never felt that scared in his life.

Remus looked at the suprising scean in front of him he couldn't belive that Severus Snape was crying over James Potters son but he relized that he now thought of the little boy as his own and he couldn't think of a better father for young Harry after seeing those sillant tears slipping down his face. he silintlly went up and layed his hand on the other mans back "I know that you will make a good father for Harry you have my blessing" he said quitly as the other man looked at him.

Snape just nodded his head put turned his face back to Harry never taking his eyes off the sleeping boy.

A/N thanks for all the reviews hope you like this chapter please review


	5. Grandma and bad slythrine

I do not own Harry Potter

Harry now had names for everyone in the castle. he was rotated throught the classrooms every week but everyone knew that though Harry loved Severus his favioret class to be in was Minerva's he considered the older woman to be a grandmother to him. Though if every one was being truthful they knew that Harry would stay in Albus's office all day if he could since the older man gave him lemon drops against everyone's advice.

One day as Harry sat in Minerva's class room and watched her help first years make pins he was amusing him self sitting on a chair when he noticed one of the slytherine boys throw a peice of paper at a young Gryffindore girl sitting in the front of the class room.

"Ba Slythin" He called out pointing to the Slythrine boy.

Minerva turned around at Harry's outburst and looked at were he was pointing.

"Harry why are you pointing at "Mr. Pello for"

Harry looked over at her "Ba Slythin Grama Minerva and the rest of the class paused when Harry called her Grandma she decied that she would deal with that later.

"Mr. Pello what did you do"

" Nothing Professor I don't know what he is talking about."

" Sure Mr. Pello now you better tell me what you did" she glared at the young student thuogh he refused to answer her.

"Did anyone see what happened that upset Harry so much" she asked turning to the class.

The timid Gryffindor that had been sitting at the front of the class raised her hand. "Yes Miss Saunders can you tell me what happened here."

Professor Albert throw that wad of paper at my head and that is why Harry called him bad" she said in a small voice.

"Minerva turned back to the student in question "Ten points from Slytherine Mr. Pello"

When Severus came to pick up Harry Minerva told him what happened and what Harry had called her.

Severus picked up Harry from were he had been sitting. daddy slythin ba" Harry said giving his father an indignit look.

Minerva started to chuckle though she tried to hide it and Severus just started to sputter.

"Well someone certinly has some strong views" He said looking at his son and wondering what he was going to do his son was right most slytherins were bad but he was the head of Slythrine so he couldn't have his son hating all his studens

"Oh waht am I going to do with you Harry he shook his head warily and took his head and carried Harry from the room

Just as he was living Harry called out "by Granma"

" By Harry Minerva called out giving into the invertible that from now on she would forever be known as Grandma to that little boy.

A/N thanks for the review I know short chapter


	6. christmas

I don't own Harry Potter

It was christmas and Severus was rushing around trying to figure out what someone was soupose to get a two year old for christmas. One day he had Minerva watch Harry well he went into Diagon Ally. He came back loaded down with so many packages that when When Minerva saw him she had to ask.

"Severus did you buy out all of Diagon Ally."

"No" he snapped "but I didn't know what to buy so I bought everything I thought he would like."

Minerva really had to laugh at this. "Harry's down for his nap have a good day Severus."

"Whats so funny" He demanded she just keep laughing tears rolling down her cheeks as she walked out of the door.

Severus quickly wrapped all the presents and stashed them in his room just them he heard Harry waking up "Hey there son you look well rested" Severus greeted Harry when he walked in the room.

"Daddy" Harry reached out his arms to his father with a big smile on his face. Severus picked up the boy and took him into the living room were he sat him down and started to correct potions essays. It was christmas Eve so Severus put Harry to bed and then sat in front of the roaring fire thinking of how his life had changed these last few months if only months ago you had told him he would be playing father to James Potters son and that he would love the little boy like he was his own flesh and blood he would have imiditly had you sent to saint Mungo's and asked what curse had backfired on you. He went to bed early that night becuse he was sure he would have a very excited boy on his hands tomorrow.

The next morning Severus woke up to a pounding on his door. He got out of bed and opened the door "What" he snapped still half asleep.

"I just wanted to say hello to Harry on christmas and bring his present over" said Remus.

"What time is it" Severus grummbled.

" eight" said Remus

"I wonder why Harry's not up" Severus walked to Harrys room Remus behind him.

He walked into the room shaking the boy awake "Harry wake up its christmas don't you want your presents."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Severus "esents" He asked hopefully and then it hit Severus that Harry had never got presents last year well he was with his relitves and He wouldn't have remembered his only christmas with Lily and James.

"Yes Presents" He swept the little boy into his arms and carried out to the living room were he had put up a giant tree the night before with all of Harry's presents piled up underneath it. Harrys eyes went huge when he saw all the presents and Severus had to urge him to open them.

Severus had gotten him a toy broomstick some new robes and an assorment of other wizard toys and books well Remus gave him a stuffed snitch which he took to right away. Well Hary played Severus and Remus sat down to have a cup of tea and a civil conversation and that is how the day went in there querters until Remus went home and Harry and Severus went down to eat with the rest of the school that was still here Harry still clutching the stuffed snitch,

"Well I guess thats one thing he inhairited from James his love of quidditch and propley his seeker skills to." said Severus to him self thinkingo of the irony of the whole situation.

A/N thanks for all the review hope you like the chapter


	7. nightmeres

\I don't own Harry Potter

Severus woke up to screaming coming form Harry's room he quickily got out of bed a went into his room. Harry was laying on his bed thrashing about and screaming. Severus ran over to him and picked him up.

Harry's arms were going around so bad that Severus ended up getting hit in the eye with one of his fist. He winced in pain but didn't put Harry down instead he wrapped him in a blanket and hurried him up to the hospital wing and Madame Pompfry.

He came into the hospital wing still holding a flayling Harry Poppy came out of her office when she heard someone come in she gasped when she saw Severus there holding Harry.

She quickly took in the situation and grabbed some dreamless sleep potion. She quickly rushed over to Severus and Harry she gently pried the little boys mouth open and poured the potion down his throat.

Harry made a grimising face but then he went stll and peacful. It was then that Poppy noticed Severus's eyes she quickly fixed it and lead him over to a bed she sat down next to him. Turning to him she asked "What is going on Severus."

Severus turned to her tears starting to trickle down his face I have no ideal Poppy I woke up to him screaming and throwing his arms and legs around. I was so scared I picked him up and ended up getting hit in the face with one of his fist. I rushed him here as fast as I could whats wrong with him Poppy."

Poppy looked at the distraught potions master and thought how much he had changed over the past few months "Severus I believe he is reliving the night of the attack through his nightmares I have given him a dreamless sleep potion and I will give you some in case he has another episode but I believe you can take him back to your querters for the night.

She got up and took some potion vitals handing them to Severus. "You know you could easily have wipped this up your self."

Severus relized that what she said was true but he hadn't been thinking clearly when he had seen Harry in such distress he thanked her and walked out of the Hospital wing with Harry.

When he got back to his rooms Severus took Harry into his rooms He sat down with him in the rocking chair beside his bed and just started mindlessly rock him back and forth.

He started to sing a little song he made up on the spot trying to sooth his own raw nearves but it also seemed to make Harry more content he layed his hand on Harrys forehead as he was singing.

In the night I think of how I used to be

I remember My own life Oh sweet Baby of mine

I would never give you up for you saved me from my self

He sang softly to a sleeping Harry falling asleep himself and sleeping with Harry in his arms for the rest of the night.

A/N Thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter please reveiw


	8. bathtime

I do not own Harry potter

Severus had sat Harry down at his desk and given him choclote to eat well He taught his class how to make a perticually hard potion. Now thinking back it most likely wasn't the best ideal but he knew that it would keep Harry satisfied for the time being and he really did need to concentrat on this class.

"Now Class today we are going to learn the living death potion." He said he noticed that one of the Gryffindor's had raised there hand "Yes Mr. Callen" He snarrled at the boy"

"The boy looked scared but he asked in a wobbling voice isn't that the potion that kills you."

"No Mr. Callen there is no potion that is made to kill you it is called living dead it makes you fall asleep and not be woken up by anything for at least eighteen hour and ten points from Gryffindore for stupidity." He snapped at the now quivering boy.

He went on with is lesson near the end of his class when he was going around testing everyone's potions he noticed the same boys hand up again. "What is it this time Mr. Callan another stupid question."

He lookec like he didn't want to answer but finally he said "No sir its just that I thought you might want to know that the child at your desk is covered from head to toe in choclot." He said

Snape spun around his robes billowing out behind him and stared at Harry who looked like he had taken a bath in the chochlote instead of eating it. Severus let out a groan and snatched Harry off the desk holding him at arms langth so as not to get chocholote on his robes.

"Daddy look me I tass good" Harry giggled and Severus had to struggle to keep the scowl on his face.

"Class Dismissed" Snapped as he swep out of the room he could hear his students cheering behind him and determined to give them extra homework next time.

He quickly got to his rooms which were not far from the lap. He quickly conjured a bubble bath and stripped Harry of his dirty clothes. He placed Harry in the bath and bent down on his knees to he could clean Harry up. The Little boy didn't want to coruperate though he keep wiggling around trying to get away at one point He was wiggling around so much that Severus lost his grip on the boy and Went tummbling head first into the water.

Harry was giggling at his daddy drenched in bubbly bath water Severus started to sputter as he climbed from the bath and quickly dried him self off he looked around the room which looked like it had now been hit by a tidal wave and let out a sigh reminding him self to never give a three year old Chocholote again with out supervison.

A/N hope you like the chapter please review and thanks for everyone


End file.
